


Успеть за семьдесят два часа

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Близнецы придумали новое зелье в неурочный час — на каникулах. И его совершенно не на ком опробовать! Придётся пользоваться доверчивостью брата... Хм. А что теперь делать? Таймлайн - каникулы после третьей книги. Написано на ЗФБ-15 на задание: Тotal!AU. Гендерсвитч всех персонажей канона!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Успеть за семьдесят два часа

Нора снова хлопала ставнями: поднялся ветер. Скрипел чердак, подвывала живущая там упыриха. Обитателей дома эти звуки ничуть не пугали: все Уизли испокон веков знали, что Нора в состоянии защитить себя сама. Похлопает ставнями, поскрипит дверями и половицами, словно бабка, жалующаяся на ревматизм, но на части не развалится, что бы там кто ни говорил. Ветер выл в трубе, упыриха царапала стену, а в гостиной было уютно и тепло, как всегда. Горели свечи, потрескивал огонь в камине, разгоняя утреннюю прохладу и иногда сердито пофыркивая на ветер. Негромко тикали ходики; на колдофотографии, висевшей на стене, переглядывались родители и их семеро детей: шесть дочерей и сын. Морри Уизли и его жена Арталетта улыбались почти одинаково, обнимая друг друга на фоне древних пирамид. Их дочери расшалились, даже старшие весело пихались, а близняшки наставили друг другу рожки и важно надулись.

Вообще говоря, близняшек в гостиной сейчас было целых четыре: две — на колдофото и две — во плоти. И если две первых сестры только надувались и стреляли друг в друга хитрыми взглядами, две вторые старательно уговаривали брата, младшего и единственного, поучаствовать в их новой затее и стать подопытным кроликом во имя науки.

— Да ладно тебе, Джин, ничего страшного не случится!

— Мы в школе постоянно кого-нибудь угощаем, и ничего!

— Даже доплачивают нам за право что-нибудь этакое выпить.

— Да!

Братец колебался. Фиона и Джинджер смотрели на него весело прищурясь. Одинаковые лица, усеянные веснушками, одинаковые курносые носы и распущенные длинные волосы — ощущение, будто в глазах двоится. Они ещё и одевались одинаково. Интересно, кто из них решает, что они сегодня наденут?

— Не трусь, парень!

— Разве можно трусить, когда тебе девушка что-то предлагает?

Они уже понимали, что он согласится. Но немного поуговаривать придётся.

Юджин помнил, что в школе на его сестёр жаловались, что порой их шутки выходили за рамки. Но не причинят же они вред единственному брату, в конце концов? Юджину частенько казалось, что сёстры его не замечают, отмахиваются от него, как от надоедливой мухи, не принимают всерьёз, однако сделать ему настоящую гадость никто из них никогда не хотел.

У них ведь действительно проблема. Каникулы, испытывать новинки не на ком. На себе не всегда можно: если что-то пойдёт не так, кто будет ликвидировать последствия?

Вздохнув и ещё поупиравшись для приличия, Юджин согласился и, морщась, выпил пробный образец зелья.

Лучше бы из чердачного окна выпрыгнул, честное слово.

***

На самом деле близнецы, конечно, переживали. Шутка ли: прямо у тебя на глазах твой брат превращается, как бы это сказать потактичнее, в сестру. Трансформация некрасивая и болезненная, как при действии оборотного. А ты стоишь, смотришь и ничем не можешь помочь. И что самое ужасное — понимаешь, что раз экспериментальный образец подействовал так нетипично, то антидот можно вылить в унитаз, он не сработает.

В общем, они обе ужасно нервничали и беспокоились за Юджина, но нельзя же было ему это показать! Братцу и так нелегко, ещё и отнимать у него уверенность в том, что умные сёстры в любой ситуации его спасут, нехорошо.

— Спокойно, Джин, мы тебе поможем.

— Да, поможем, а пока ты, наверное, посиди у себя.

— Нехорошо, чтобы тебя видел кто-то.

— Джин, ты чего? Джин, не реви!

— Джин, всё будет хорошо, мы всё поправим! Ну, выше нос! Тебе ведь выпало то, что мало кому выпадало!

— Да, ты можешь теперь в полной мере ощутить, каково это — быть нами.

— Джин, улыбнись, это просто прикол, он ненадолго!

Братец посмотрел на них нехорошо, и близнецы поняли, что надо бежать. Юджин был очень неплох в чарах и, кажется, готов забыть, что на каникулах колдовать нельзя.

Оказавшись у себя в комнате, Джиджи и Фай переглянулись.

— Вилли говорить не станем, — решительно сказала Джинджер.

Фиона кивнула. Вилли, их самая старшая сестра, конечно, человек понимающий и всё такое, но она немедленно вызовет родителей. Фай живо представила её: высокую, тощую, с волосами, небрежно забранными в длинный хвост, в растянутом свитере или мужской рубашке, как она любила. Вильгельмина в её воображении постукивала ногтями по столу и говорила, что есть пределы всему, что в таких случаях надо немедленно связываться со взрослыми...

Да понятно, что надо! Но если сделать это, то всё пойдёт прахом. Как только мама узнает, что место, где она спрятала запасную палочку, кто-то отыскал, все их эксперименты накроются медным тазом. Она немедленно перепрячет палочку, и им на самом деле нельзя будет колдовать до самого сентября!

Мама стянула палочку из каких-то рабочих материалов, вроде бы это был вещдок, доказывающий применение волшебства среди магглов. По крайней мере, к такому выводу пришли Джиджи и Фай. Папе-то пойманная на горячем мама наврала, будто это старая палочка бабушки, но Джиджи и Фай не проведёшь, нет! Они очень хорошо помнят, что ту бабушку, которая папина мама, хоронили вместе с палочкой, по традиции папиной семьи. А та бабушка, которая мамина мама, ни за что на свете не оставила бы палочку маме! Больше того, она бы не допустила, чтобы маме хоть что-то из её вещей попало в руки. Бабушка была ужасно недовольна маминым браком и своих внуков от Морри Уизли иначе как «ублюдки» не называла. Шарли рассказывала, как она морщилась, когда приходилось связываться через камин с неприятной ей семьёй. И всегда при этом курила трубку, мама говорила, она это делала только когда было особенно не в духе. Кажется, миссис Прюэтт лелеяла надежду выдать маму замуж за кого-то побогаче; впрочем, чего ещё можно ждать от женщины, на полном серьёзе назвавшей дочь Арталетта?

Родители — близнецы этого не понимали! — до последнего пытались как-то её умилостивить. Даже дочерей называли, как она хотела. Так в их семье появились Вильгельмина, Шарлотта и Персефона. Подумать только, Персефона! Близнецы решительно звали её Фанни и считали, что делают ей одолжение. Она не злиться на них должна, а благодарить, теперь, с лёгкой руки Джиджи и Фай, все друзья и родственники зовут её нормальным человеческим именем!

Вскоре после рождения Персефоны бабушка скончалась, и родители получили наконец возможность называть детей не так, как будто надписывают надгробие тринадцатого века. А то быть бы Джинджер какой-нибудь Джорджианой, а Фай назвали бы, может, Фредерикой или Франциской. А Руди — Иродиадой. Или Родольфиной, хотя нет, это вряд ли. Брунгильдой, точно! А Юджин...

Мда. С Юджином-то нехорошо вышло.

— Может, Шарли?.. — нерешительно предложила Фай.

Шарлотту, конечно, в любой британской семье звали бы Лотти, но у них уже была мама, Летти, а в Летти и Лотти они бы вмиг запутались. Поэтому она была Шарли, на французский манер, и вела себя, надо сказать, соответственно: курила — у неё был мундштук из какого-то дорогого дерева, — изысканно одевалась и меняла парней, как перчатки. Поговаривали, будто у неё случались и отношения с девушками, но близнецы в это не вникали. Им намного интереснее было выдумывать вредилки, чем лизаться и обжиматься с парнями — или с кем бы то ни было.

— Шарли, может, и не скажет никому, — с сомнением протянула Джиджи.

— По крайней мере ей можно колдовать! Если что, отмажемся, мол, мы ничего такого не делали, палочкой она махала. Не Фанни же просить, честное слово.

Джиджи преувеличенно содрогнулась. Фанни была необычайной занудой и ради создания идеального образа даже носила очки. Джиджи и Фай свято верили, что никакие очки ей не нужны, но, как известно, имидж — основа всего. Нет уж, лучше сразу пойти к папе, чем говорить что-то Фанни. Папа просто отберёт палочки и накричит, а Фанни дырку в голове проделает своими нотациями.

— Ладно, — сдалась Джиджи. — Если в ближайшее время не найдём ничего сами, пойдём к Шарли. Но я уверена, что мы найдём!

Она нетерпеливо отбросила назад тяжёлые рыжие пряди и решительно завязала рубашку узлом под грудью. Джиджи всегда так делала, когда собиралась погрузиться в конспекты, справочники и учебники — Мерлин знает, как ей это помогало. Грудь у Джиджи была немаленькая, как, собственно, и у Фай, и когда она вот так завязывала под своим третьим размером клетчатую рубашку, садилась по-турецки на кровати и начинала читать, а распущенные волосы струились по спине и плечам, и одну из прядей Джиджи бездумно накручивала на палец, она была необычайно красива. Фай в такие минуты ей любовалась — в конце концов, она сама ведь точно такая же славная!

— Попробуй нарезать корень пустырника кольцами, — не отрываясь от чтения, сказала Джиджи. — Я что-то не соображу, как... Но я сейчас посоображаю... — Она перевернула страницу.

Близнецы всегда работали вместе. Иногда «мозгом» была Джиджи, иногда — Фай. Бывало, что они вдвоём думали, прикидывали разные варианты, перебивая друг друга, но самым удобным вариантом был всё же тот, когда одна думала, а вторая торопливо воплощала идеи сестры в жизнь. Так быстрее, да и ошибки замечаешь, когда голова больше ничем не занята.

Фай мельком посмотрела на часы и поморщилась. До возвращения родителей оставалось ровно трое суток.

***

Почему-то больше всего Юджина убивали волосы и руки. Руки, наверное, потому, что он их видел постоянно. Даже не так: он таращился на них, не мог оторвать взгляд. Вроде бы ничего особенно не поменялось: всё так же обгрызены ногти, и заусенец на правом мизинце он обстричь забыл. Но вместе с тем руки были другими — тоньше пальцы, мягче кожа, все линии какие-то плавные. Юджин брал разные предметы, трогал стены, стол — ощущения оставались теми же, что и раньше. Но руки были чужими, не его, руки были отчаянно женскими. И волосы, почему-то длинные. Они выросли в один миг, Юджин не понимал почему. Ведь совершенно не обязательно девушки носят такие причёски, многие стригутся довольно коротко. Может, таково действие именно этого зелья? Спрашивать сестёр не имело смысла, они и сами пока не знали.

Волосы вышли густые, чуть вьющиеся — крупными локонами, как у Джиджи и Фай. Хм, может, в том и дело? Причёска как у них получилась, просто длинные распущенные волосы.

Юджин сидел на кровати, забравшись туда с ногами, и боялся лишний раз пошевелиться. Всё тело было как чужое, любое движение казалось страшно неудобным. И, кажется, у него появилась грудь. Юджин не решался ощупать себя и проверить, но футболка стала тесновата.

Всё было ужасно. Юджин представил себе, как он выходит из комнаты, потом из дому; его видят сначала сёстры, потом соседи, кто-то смеётся, кто-то смотрит недоумённо, сначала не понимая, что это Юджин, а не какая-нибудь кузина в гостях. Девчонки хихикают, мальчишки дразнятся и норовят потрогать грудь... Нет, лучше сразу утопиться.

Потом Юджин вспомнил о Гарриет и глухо застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Она и так его не замечает, что же теперь будет?!

Чуть не разревевшись, Юджин зло стиснул зубы и торжественно поклялся себе: если Джиджи и Фай его не расколдуют как можно скорее, он им отомстит так, что они запомнят на всю жизнь. Например, изобретёт заклинание, благодаря которому их носы будут принимать любую форму, какую он, Юджин, пожелает.

А кстати, хорошая идея! Этак можно отличать Джинджер от Фионы наверняка, и они никого не смогут запутать. Полный энтузиазма, Юджин слез с кровати и, стараясь приноровиться к непривычному телу, отправился рыться в справочниках по чарам.

В конце концов, не только близнецы способны на хорошую шутку.

***

Когда грохнул взрыв, Фиона мысленно возблагодарила маму за её невинное, но такое шумное хобби. Правда, теперь им точно попадёт — несколько экспонатов были безнадёжно испорчены.

Маггловская техника в волшебном мире, конечно, не работала, но когда это смущало маму? Арталетта Уизли со свойственным ей размахом устроила возле дома здоровенный сарай, разделённый на две части. Одна была, как говорила мама, «экранирована»; что это значило, никто не знал, но там работало электричество, даже если колдовать совсем рядом. Во второй части мама проводила свои эксперименты по магическому усовершенствованию маггловских предметов. И там имелась важнейшая для близнецов вещь — звукоизоляция. Мама, конечно, знала, что Джиджи и Фай приходят в её сарай делать свои вредилки, но тактично не замечала этого, а иногда даже подкладывала недостающие ингредиенты на стол, который всегда оставляла пустым. К счастью, пока удавалось внушить ей, что дети не колдуют, а пользуются магическими травами и артефактами.

Теперь же, когда родители по просьбе Альбины Дамблдор на несколько дней отправились на площадь Гриммо, приводить в порядок дом Блэков (и, как ворчал папа, присматривать за вконец свихнувшейся Сиреной), близнецы буквально поселились в сарае. Сначала они вдохновенно варили новое зелье, а теперь с таким же энтузиазмом пытались создать антидот.

Как выяснилось, трёх унций полыни на такой объём слишком много. Зелье начало стремительно нагреваться, одновременно закручиваясь водоворотом, и прекратить это Джиджи и Фай не успели.

Джинджер черкнула пару фраз в блокноте: эффект был новый, ранее не виданный, потом надо будет его изучить.

— У тебя сажа на носу, — сказала Фай.

— А у тебя волосы обгорели. Что это мы такое маме взорвали?

— Кажется, это миксер, — неуверенно ответила Фай, рассматривая остатки обгорелого пластика. — Или блендер? Я стараюсь запомнить названия, но не могу!

Джинджер нахмурилась.

— Миксер мама вроде уже закончила... Папа уже ругался по поводу него, я точно помню.

— Значит, блендер, — грустно вздохнула Фиона. — Спи спокойно, дорогая жертва экспериментов.

Папа, несмотря на зловещее имя Мордред, был милейшим человеком, отлично готовил, владел несколькими сотнями бытовых заклинаний, из которых пару десятков придумал сам, и если иногда и орал как гарпия в брачный период, то это потому, что дети ему достались не подарок, прямо скажем. Особенно Фанни. Ну, и близнецы тоже немного портили нервы, конечно. И мама. Мама постоянно уговаривала папу воспользоваться то одной, то другой «ужасно удобной штуковиной», папа отбивался как мог, время от времени высказываясь о мамином увлечении настолько нелестно, что близнецы считали своим долгом хотя бы изображать интерес, когда мама говорила о новом эксперименте. Но эти маггловские названия почему-то упорно перепутывались у них в голове. В головах. В голове. А, пустое.

Правда, иногда папа всё же сменял гнев на милость — если очередной мамин подарок оказывался действительно полезным. Так на их кухне прописался тостер. Папа пользовался им каждый день, чем приводил маму в неописуемый восторг, но и ворчать по поводу чрезмерного увлечения Летти маггловскими штуками не переставал.

От стиральной машинки папа отказался наотрез, но когда мама стала сама потихоньку стирать в ней, ничего не сказал. С тех пор стиркой в доме занималась исключительно мама, и иногда случались накладки: стиральная машинка, как и все маггловские вещи — почему-то кроме тостера, — постоянно норовила сломаться, а после работы в министерстве мама не всегда могла заниматься ремонтом. Кажется, теперь несчастный агрегат снова придётся чинить. По крайней мере, взрывной волной машинку, стоявшую здесь же, в сарае, подбросило, перевернуло и поставило вверх ногами, а на белом пластике появились чёрные разводы.

Джиджи и Фай поставили бедняжку нормально, но проверять, работает ли она, не рискнули. Родители будут ругаться, это ясно как день, но если успеть расколдовать Юджина до их возвращения, может быть, удастся избежать слишком уж серьёзной трёпки. И ещё надо выдумать рецепт взрывоопасного зелья, при варке которого не используется палочка.

— Ладно, давай попробуем снова. Тащи запасной котёл, этот уже только на свалку.

— Пересчитай пока не с полынью, а с вереском, по-моему, может получиться, если спорыш не добавлять вообще, а чешуи мантикоры положить четверть унции, — сказав это, Фиона выскользнула из сарая, плотно закрыла за собой дверь и побежала в дом.

Часы безжалостно показывали время. И родителей, которые пока что были «в гостях».

Надо торопиться.

***

Вильгельмина бессовестно валялась в постели. Ну, да, третий день, подумаешь. Она собиралась провести дома весь отпуск, почему бы для начала не отоспаться как следует?

Потом надо так много всего сделать.

Вилли привыкла, что в Норе от неё нет секретов. Старшая дочь всегда всё знала и о родителях, и о детях. Но она выросла, и «вернуться домой» как-то само по себе превратилось в «заехать в гости к родителям». И теперь все новости придётся узнавать от других, кошмар!

Информация всегда манила Вилли, влекла, как Шарли влекли драконы. Одной из причин, по которым Вилли пошла работать в Гринготтс, было то, что многие свои секреты гоблины раскрывали только сотрудникам — зато сотрудник получал к ним доступ, кем бы он ни был. Вилли вбирала все новости, слухи, сплетни, анализируя их и отсеивая ерунду. Из оставшегося она собирала картину мира, как собирают мозаику, мечтая, что она выйдет красивой. Не то чтобы ей было так уж важно всё знать, просто Вилли ужасно не любила вранья, а врать пытались все вокруг. Если быть в курсе всех новостей, ложь распознаёшь сразу. А ещё — легко понять, чего хотят твои близкие. Вилли никогда не мучилась вопросом: что подарить на день рождения маме, папе, брату или кому-то из сестёр. Если наблюдать за ними, это становится ясно как день. О чём-то они говорят сами, о чём-то мечтают так страстно, что не заметить невозможно.

Когда отпуск Вильгельмины только начался, она развила бурную деятельность, расспрашивая всех обо всём и наблюдая за своим беспокойным семейством. Выяснилось многое. И над чем сейчас работает мама, и какое заклинание недавно придумал и пробует папа, и что за эксперименты ставят близнецы (кстати, интересно, это они мамину запасную палочку нашли или ещё одну припрятали?), и в кого влюбилась Руди. Некоторые подробности были особенно трогательными — например, увидав, как папа тайком чинит поломавшийся тостер, старательно скрывая это от мамы, Вилли умилилась и перед сном долго мечтала о таком муже.

Потом родители уехали, и она решила поспать. Работая в Гринготтсе, не особо высыпаешься.

Наверное, надо было дождаться их возвращения. Ведь она вроде как за главную в доме осталась, а выходит, что всё пропустила.

Близнецы громко шептались и бесконечно бегали по дому, до крайности озабоченные. Персефона гремела кастрюлями на кухне, Шарли удрала куда-то с мольбертом, и только Руди и Юджина не было видно. Значит, близнецы напакостили или где-то в доме, или с кем-то из младших. Если прямо спросить, они, конечно, не признаются, им же запрещено колдовать на каникулах, а они явно нашли способ. Вилли грустно вздохнула. Она в глазах всех, кроме Шарли и Фанни, всегда причислялась к взрослым — самая старшая как-никак.

Вилли решительно поднялась с постели. Сейчас она и правда старшая в доме, так что надо разбираться, что случилось. А вдруг близнецы наконец нашли способ разнести мир на кусочки?

***

Шарлотта с детства увлекалась то одним, то другим, и бросалась в каждое новое увлечение с головой, зная: скоро остынет. Было только две любви, которые у неё не проходили: к драконам и к рисованию. Причём вторая менялась, как погода. То Шарлотте нравился карандаш, то пастель, то уголь... Сейчас был период масла, и на выходных она шлялась по окрестностям с этюдником. Её знали даже магглы из румынских деревень — среди них, к слову, попадались интереснейшие типажи, Шарли с удовольствием писала их портреты и дарила им. Это ведь не запрещено, только надо не наносить на грунтовку тот слой, который потом оживляет картину. Или попросту взять для рисования маггловское масло.

Волшебные, оживающие портреты Шарлотта вообще не любила рисовать. Ей нравился застывший миг, даже если в картине получалось передать движение.

В этот отпуск, приехав, как обычно, в отчий дом, Шарли решила нарисовать луг. Любой художник знает, каким разным он бывает, сколько сотен разных картин с ним можно сделать, так что место она выбирала долго. Но наконец определилась, установила этюдник и начала работать.

Солнышко припекало, поэтому Шарлотта, собиравшаяся пробыть здесь довольно долго, надела шляпку. Можно было, конечно, просто окружить себя коконом охлаждающих чар, но она не любила колдовать возле холста: это иногда влияло на краски. Да и тепло было вполне приятным.

А ещё охлаждающие чары имели неприятный побочный эффект: немного приглушали звуки. Шарлотта отошла от дома недалеко и хотела слышать, если её позовут. Или, точнее, когда её позовут. Вся семья в сборе, а родителей нет, так что надо ждать катаклизмов. Фанни не справится даже с Юджином или Руди, что уж говорить про близнецов.

Шарли уже третий день приходила на это место, ставила этюдник на точку, накануне помеченную крестом, и упоённо рисовала. На картине луг выходил томным. Шарли сначала хмурилась, потом решила: пусть рисуется, как хочет. На холсте получался жаркий июль, в воздухе была разлита тяжёлая жара, травы цвели, расправив листья и покачиваясь на чуть заметном ветру. Кажется, Шарли просто очень хотелось лета, настоящего, с пряным ароматом цветов и тёплыми вечерами. Пока же было ещё слишком рано, по утрам и вечерам в доме даже зажигали камин.

В доме третий день ничего не случалось, и она начала нервничать. Чем дольше младшие не безобразничают, тем серьёзней потом шалости. Поэтому, увидев направляющуюся к ней Вильгельмину, Шарли напряглась и приготовилась к худшему.

— Что они натворили? — спросила она вместо приветствия, когда сестра подошла совсем близко.

— Понятия не имею, но, кажется, что-то достаточно серьёзное. Они мне не скажут, давай ты.

— Скоро родители вернутся... — сказала Шарли, впрочем, без особой надежды.

— Слушай, мне жалко родителей, — Вилли склонила голову набок, как делала всегда, когда просила Шарлотту о чём-то неприятном. — Они тут весь год без нас, хоть что-то мы можем взять на себя?

— Да ладно, понимаю я всё, — пробормотала Шарлотта и стала собираться.

***

Когда пришла Руди, Юджин всё-таки не выдержал и позорно разревелся. Потому что произошло именно то, чего он боялся: сначала Руди вытаращилась на него, потом обидно заржала, потом, вытирая слёзы и заодно кровь из разбитого носа, очень буднично спросила:

— Близнецы, да?

Юджин мрачно кивнул.

— А сколько раз я тебе говорила ничего у них не брать? Очень правильно тебя жизнь наказала, я считаю. Теперь так и будешь ходить, с сиськами и длинными волосами. Уши тебе проколем, в юбку оденем — красота! Седьмой дочерью станешь!

Вот тут-то Юджин и не выдержал. Ну, то есть сначала, конечно, полез в драку, а потом оно всё как-то само получилось. Руди неловко гладила его по спине, шмыгая носом, и бормотала какую-то успокоительную чушь, а Юджин рыдал, будто настоящая девчонка.

Стыдно было ужасно. Но зато Руди прекратила ржать. Юджин бессвязно бормотал что-то про близнецов, про то, как он открутит им всё, что откручивается, а Руди тайком утирала кровящий нос и гундосила:

— Да чего ты, это же близнецы, все их шуточки сами проходят, просто время нужно. Ну посидишь ты тут до ужина, и всё пройдёт. Ну Джин...

Наконец слёзы прекратились, и какое-то время Юджин и Руди просто сидели рядом, иногда шмыгая носами.

— Нос вытри, — буркнул Юджин.

— Ага. И вот что ещё: я тебе сейчас футболку свою принесу. Она, ну, пошире.

Юджин грустно кивнул.

— А что Джиджи с Фай? Делают что-то или просто ждут?

— Делают! — страдальческим тоном ответил Юджин.

— Тогда плохо дело, — приуныла Руди и пошла к себе в комнату — за футболкой.

— Молодец, утешила, — пробормотал Юджин ей вслед.

***

— Хорошо, — преувеличенно бодро сказала Джинджер, — давай зайдём с другой стороны. — Попытаемся не вернуть Джину его естественный пол, а просто нейтрализовать действие зелья.

— Всё плохо, — отозвалась Фиона. Сейчас была её очередь рыться в справочниках.

— Что? — встрепенулась Джиджи.

— Спорынья. Мы зафиксировали действие зелья минимум на неделю. Нельзя было добавлять спорынью туда, где есть печень саламандры.

— Дело дрянь.

— Ага. Спорынью простыми травками не снимешь.

— Эх.

— Придётся, да.

Фиона захлопнула справочник, и в это время в сарай постучали.

— Девочки, к вам можно? — спросила Шарлотта из-за двери.

Как любой человек, получивший на экзамене по зельеварению выше чем «тролль», она знала: входить без предупреждения туда, где могут что-то варить, опасно.

— Заходи, — хором ответили близнецы. Одной проблемой меньше: не придётся искать сестру и придумывать, как ей всё рассказать.

Шарлотта вошла, окинула взором открывшееся ей зрелище и плотно притворила за собой дверь.

— У тебя краска на воротнике, — предупредила Джинджер.

— Она засохла давно, — отмахнулась Шарли. — Что стряслось, гении?

— Спорынья стряслась, — уныло призналась Фиона.

— Надо убрать действие фиксатора, — поддакнула Джинджер. — И это в общем не всё, что надо... Но это сначала.

Шарли почесала в затылке.

— Дайте полную картину, — решительно потребовала она. — Родителям не скажу, — торопливо добавила, увидев выражения лиц близнецов. — Но вообще вам бы неплохо задуматься. Самим.

Джиджи закатила глаза. Фай мрачно посмотрела на Шарли и протянула ей клочок пергамента, на котором был написан состав экспериментального зелья.

Брови старшей сестры поползли вверх.

— Ого! — с уважением сказала она. — Я бы до такого не додумалась. Ладно, гении, делать будем вот что...

***

Было раннее утро, когда Руди разбудили.

— Вставай, дорогая, — пропела Шарли, распахивая окно, — тебя ждут великие дела!

— Ты чего так рано не спишь? — недовольно пробормотала сонная Руди.

— Я так поздно не сплю, дорогая. В доме никто кроме тебя и Фанни не ложился ещё, так что поднимайся. Пока мы немного поспим, надо, чтобы ты кое-что сделала.

Руди поняла, что от неё не отстанут, и поплелась умываться, натыкаясь на всё подряд.

Наконец, более-менее свежая, она сидела на кухне и жевала тосты, запивая их кофе. Оказывается, Вилли уже разобралась, как пользоваться тостером.

— Так вот, слушай, — Шарли сидела напротив, поставив локти на стол и подперев голову руками. — Прежде всего сбегай в маггловскую часть деревни и из телефона-автомата позвони Германику, он нам срочно нужен. Телефон вот.

— Откуда?.. — удивилась Руди.

— Ай, пустое, у Вилли есть связи в министерстве. Так вот, скажи ему, что его мозг и кое-что ещё нам очень-очень нужно, пусть поговорит с родителями, а ближе к вечеру я или Вилли, кто посвободнее будет, заедем за ним.

— И кое-что ещё? — Руди отчаянно тупила.

— В правильную сторону мыслишь, — усмехнулась Шарли. — Надо сварить зелье, кое-какие ингредиенты для него должен собирать ночью юный девственник. У нас, конечно, есть Юджин, но физически он сейчас в некотором роде юная девственница, так что не подходит. А привлекать кого-то из соседей я не хочу, сплетни про малого пойдут. Германик — человек не болтливый, насколько я помню из твоих рассказов.

Руди торопливо закивала.

— Он могила!

— Вот и отлично.

— Кроме того, — вмешалась Вилли, сосредоточенная на приготовлении омлета, — болтают, что на втором курсе он сварил какое-то сложное зелье, чем привёл в неистовство профессора Снейп.

— Она что, знает?! — ужаснулась Руди.

— Не только знает, а прогрызла по дыре в голове каждого слизеринца: как так, какой-то гриффиндорский выскочка это сделал, а вы мямлите что-то про «невозможно». Так что, правда сварил?

— Правда, — неохотно призналась Руди, — оборотное. В туалете Плаксы Миртла.

— Ого! Да, это действительно тот человек, который нам нужен. У нас, знаешь ли, самый большой специалист по зельям в семье — папа. Мне страшно представить, что будет, если мы его попросим.

Близнецы, до того тихонько сидевшие в уголке и клевавшие носом в ожидании омлета, содрогнулись.

— Боюсь, кое-кто, — продолжала Вилли, — не просто потеряет, ммм, некоторые не вполне законно полученные привилегии, а ещё и проторчит пару недель на дегномизации и возделывании огорода без права отлучиться дальше, чем в туалет.

— Да и нам достанется, — кивнула Шарли. — Потому что, вообще говоря, мы должны хватать Юджина и тащить в Мунго, а не заниматься самодеятельностью в домашних условиях.

— Но мы все — включая беднягу Юджина — рискуем его здоровьем ради кое-кого, — подытожила Вилли. — У нас нет права на ошибку, Руди, помогай. Если эта попытка окажется неудачной, придётся везти Юджина в клинику, иначе может случиться беда.

— Потом, когда ты позвонишь Германику, — продолжала Шарли, — сделаешь кое-какую подготовительную работу, вот мы написали список, и отчистишь два котла. Пожалуйста, Руди, будь предельно внимательна! Если к трём часам дня мы не проснёмся — буди.

— Фанни я нейтрализую, — добавила Вильгельмина. — Займётся делом и не будет читать нотаций.

— Ты самая сильная волшебница в нашей семье, — пробормотала Джинджер.

— И за её пределами, — решительно добавила Фиона. — Ты сильнее мадам Дамблдор! Никто на свете не способен нейтрализовать Фанни.

— Кроме тебя!

— Это не так, но не стану спорить. Всё, вот ваш омлет, остальные — по кроватям, а то не выспимся. Руди, мы все на тебя рассчитываем.

— Прости, что не позвали вчера, — серьёзно сказала Шарли, — но нам нужно было, чтобы кто-то был на страже, когда мы ляжем спать. Ты подходишь для этого лучше остальных.

Руди ничего не ответила, но в груди почему-то разлилось приятное тепло.

Она всегда считала себя лишней в семье. Не то чтобы её никто не любил, просто когда ей был всего год, родился Юджин. Единственный мальчишка после шести дочерей — конечно, ему уделяли куда больше внимания! Ещё одна девочка — это так обычно, а вот парень... И в результате Руди потерялась между близнецами, которых попробуй не заметь, и Юджином. Иногда ей казалось, что если бы она в один прекрасный день просто ушла из дома, её исчезновение заметили бы только когда настал бы её черёд убирать со стола. Близнецы частенько подшучивали над ней — ведь за шутки над Юджином им попадало больше: «он совсем маленький, вы можете причинить ему вред!». И вдруг её не просто заметили — её сочли важной! На неё надеются!

К маггловскому телефону-автомату Руди летела как на крыльях.

***

— Я считаю, что ты совершаешь фатальную ошибку, — Персефона поморщилась, доставая из банки очередного слизня.

— Я знаю, что ты так считаешь, — спокойно ответила Вилли. — Но давай посмотрим на ситуацию с иной точки зрения. Ты уже совсем взрослая, тебе пора учиться мыслить глобально. Семейные ценности — это не просто слова. Атмосфера в семье помогает формироваться личности и в том числе влияет на то, в чём личность будет готова себя ограничивать. Подумай, Персефона: мы все такие разные, а близнецы большую часть времени совершенно невыносимы, но тем не менее ты как-то их выносишь. Более того, тебе удаётся найти в доме зону комфорта для себя. Какой вывод из этого можно сделать?

— Что я нечеловечески терпелива, — процедила Фанни сквозь зубы.

— Неправильный ответ. Наши родители столь мудры, что создали дом таким — с зоной комфорта для каждого. И близнецы, несмотря на все свои недостатки, держатся в определённых рамках, действуя тебе на нервы только в той мере, какую ты способна вытерпеть. Равновесие очень хрупкое, и если разрушить его, Нора превратится из уютного, хотя и не очень богатого дома в приют для людей, неспособных мирно сосуществовать. В поле боя, проще говоря. А теперь будь умницей, Персефона, и подумай хорошенько: что будет, если сейчас запретить близнецам делать всё то, что они делают — все эти эксперименты, вредилки, зелья, артефакты?

Фанни молчала. Ей не нравились слова старшей сестры, но что такое подростковый бунт и на какие фокусы способны Джинджер и Фиона, а также испугавшиеся того, что родители ограничат и их свободу, Руди и Юджин, она представляла неплохо.

— Ты ведь понимаешь меня, правда? — мягко спросила Вильгельмина.

— Хорошо, — мрачно ответила Фанни. — Я не скажу ничего родителям, хотя и считаю, что близнецов надо примерно наказать.

— О, не волнуйся, они свой урок получат. Это я могу тебе обещать. Они его, собственно, уже получают. Им ведь дорог Юджин, они не хотели причинить ему настоящий вред. Кроме того, им ужасно стыдно, что мы все суетимся, помогая им, нарушаем важные правила, Германика вон вызвали... В этом смысле твоя помощь будет ими воспринята скорее как наказание: вот, даже Персефона ради нас пошла против своих принципов! Насколько же серьёзен наш проступок!

— Думаешь, они поймут?

Вилли многообещающе улыбнулась.

— Я делаю всё, чтобы поняли. Но читать им морали нельзя, мы с Шарли их уже прочли, ещё чуть-чуть — и перегнём палку. Просто делай своё дело молча, и поверь, это произведёт на них самое сильное впечатление.

Фанни недовольно кивнула.

— Попробуем поступить по-твоему, раз иначе не получается. Но ты знаешь, мне обидно, что Германик даже не заикнулся о том...

— Германик доверяет взрослым, — перебила Вилли. — Мы же приехали за ним, это не затея детей. Кроме того, Германик — очень хороший друг. Настолько же, насколько ты — хорошая сестра. Он недоволен, но готов нарушить правила ради друзей.

Фанни покачала головой.

— Ладно, что я должна делать дальше?

— Поговори с Германиком, объясни ему, как надо правильно собирать дивнокорень. Он же магглорожденный, может упустить отдельные нюансы. И иди спать, ты сегодня уже многое сделала, мы бы с этими слизнями долго возились, а ты и набрала их, и приготовила. Утром ты, скорее всего, встанешь раньше остальных, так что было бы здорово, если ты организовала завтрак и проследила за котлом, мы добавим последние ингредиенты около полуночи.

— Мерлин великий, я всё пытаюсь представить, каково бедняге Юджину, и прихожу в ужас. Если бы я вдруг стала парнем... Нет, не могу. Это как быть в чужом теле, как оборотное, только непонятно, пройдёт ли его действие когда-нибудь.

— Они тоже приходят в ужас, поверь мне.

— Надеюсь, — буркнула Фанни и пошла мыть руки.

Вильгельмина проводила её взглядом и подумала, что надо бы почаще организовывать какие-нибудь общесемейные дела. У родителей, конечно, нервов не хватит следить за этим дурдомом, но они с Шарли могли бы иногда выбираться на выходные или праздники... Удивительно приятно чувствовать себя не просто частью семьи, а частью сплочённой семьи.

Хотя, конечно, повод нужен какой-нибудь менее травматичный.

***

— Ничего страшного, я прослежу, — мужественно сказал Германик.

— У тебя глаза уже слипаются, — возразила Шарли и зевнула.

— Но я всё равно сейчас не засну! Мне так интересно, каким же оно получится!

— Если ты заснёшь, оно никаким не получится, — сказала Вилли. — Давай так: на дежурстве оставим вас с Руди, если кто-то уснёт, другой его разбудит. Идёт?

— Да, это разумно, — тряхнул кудрями Германик.

Они весь день трудились, пытаясь ликвидировать последствия вчерашней научной деятельности. Зелье мирно булькало под крышкой, почти не требуя к себе внимания, но в процессе его приготовления дом перевернули вверх дном. То искали ложку удобной формы, то — ступку, нет, не такую, нет, не такую тоже, да была же ещё одна... Надо было всё привести в порядок, пока не вернулся папа и не высказал своё мнение про несносных детей, роющихся в его кухне.

Кроме того, нужно было просто чем-то себя занять. Нет ничего более невыносимого, чем сидеть и ждать. Да и Юджин, стоило ему перестать что-то делать, немедленно впадал в глубокую меланхолию. Так что Нору убрали сверху донизу, и Шарли, смеясь, говорила, что никогда в жизни её такой чистой не видела.

До возвращения родителей оставалось часов двенадцать, а до готовности зелья — часа три, когда все поняли, что ужасно устали. Тогда Вильгельмина и решила, что пора дать Руди шанс возможность пообщаться с Германиком наедине. В конце концов, когда вы только вдвоём во всём доме не спите, это навевает романтические мысли. Может, Германик заметит наконец, что Руди неровно к нему дышит.

А если и не заметит, эти двое три года безобразничают вместе, а значит — они хорошая команда.

***

— Джин, — шёпотом позвала Вилли. — Джин, выпей и спи дальше.

Момент был ответственный, именно поэтому Вильгельмина хотела напоить брата новым зельем, пока он ничего не соображает. Остальные сёстры и сонный Германик столпились у дверей и ждали.

Юджин промычал что-то невнятное, но по детской привычке сделал то, чего хотела Вилли. И...

Ничего не произошло. Юджин перевернулся на другой бок и почти мгновенно заснул снова.

Когда Вилли вышла из комнаты и плотно закрыла дверь, все шумно выдохнули. По её лицу всё было ясно.

— Я вот что думаю, — неуверенно сказал Германик, — это зелье, оно ведь не запускает обратную трансформацию.

— Ну да, — упавшим голосом подтвердила Фиона, — оно отменяет действие того, первого. А как ещё это действие должно отмениться?

— Так фиксатор же! — Германик всё больше распалялся. — Действие зелья отменено, теперь должно пройти какое время, и запустится обратная трансформация!

— Вполне возможно, что ты прав, — задумчиво сказала Шарли. — Вполне возможно... Ладно, пока расходимся. Надо полагать, превращение разбудит Юджина, а Юджин — нас.

Джиджи и Фай синхронно поёжились. Они помнили, как жутко их брат превращался в девочку.

Конечно, заснуть не смог никто, даже смертельно уставшие Руди и Германик. Все ворочались в своих постелях, а на чердаке, словно ощущая общее настроение, выла упыриха.

А потом до Руди, оставившей попытки заснуть и потерянно слонявшейся возле комнаты брата, дошло, что к вою упырихи присоединился ещё один голос. Юджин стонал и всхлипывал, а значит...

А значит, ему была нужна помощь, что бы там с ним ни происходило. Руди решительно толкнула дверь его комнаты и увидела, как Юджин бьётся на постели.

Вскоре возле него были все. Обнимали, утешали и старались не замечать, что он плачет и что, отворачиваясь, глотают слёзы близнецы. Персефона попыталась было поворчать, но быстро передумала, поддавшись общему настроению.

Вдруг упыриха перестала выть и начала радостно ухать и прыгать по чердаку. И почти сразу же снизу раздался голос папы:

— Дети! Дети, вы где?

— Мы сейчас спустимся! — отозвалась Шарли.

— Что вы натворили? — беспокоился папа. — Здесь так чисто, это ведь непроста!

— Э-э-э, — протянула Фиона, сбегая вниз, — ну, в общем, мама, прости нас, пожалуйста, мы взорвали твой блендер.

— Неудачный опыт, — покаянно вздохнула Джинджер, появляя следом за сестрой.

— И, возможно, стиральная машинка немного... того...

— Ну, мы не уверены!

— Зато в остальном в доме полный порядок, — важно добавила Вильгельмина, степенно спускаясь по лестнице. — Упыриху кормили. У нас в гостях Германик, обещали вернуть его ко вторнику. Шарли почти дорисовала картину, по-моему, замечательно получается.

— Папа, — пробормотал Юджин, съехав по перилам и уткнувшись отцу подмышку.

— Ну... Жалко блендер, конечно... — Мама удивлённо оглядывала дом. — Но я думаю, это ничего. Я другой достану. Зато вы так убрали хорошо!

Морри растерянно гладил сына по волосам.

— Девочки, завтрак надо готовить?

Вилли и Фанни дружно замотали головами.

— Мы сейчас на стол накроем! — радостно воскликнула Фиона и помчалась за тарелками.

— Как там, на Гриммо, всё в порядке? — Шарли аккуратно счистила сажу с маминого рукава.

Бомкнули часы, внося свою ноту в разговор. Ветер хихикнул в дымоходе, скрипнула неплотно закрытая дверь в кухню. Упыриха призывно заухала, требуя завтрака. Смущённо поздоровался Германик, пробормотал сбивчивые извинения за внезапный визит.

В Норе начался новый день.


End file.
